There are a number of storage services that allow users to store and share personal files. Such services also allow users to access the files from nearly any device connected to the Internet. There are a number of benefits of such services. However, there are also some areas of improvement when it comes to the user experience.
Storage services typically store thousands of different types of files. For example, files can be stored in a Word format, PDF format, TIFF format, JPEG format, Project format, to name a few. When users have a wide range of files types it may not always be easy to view and edit the contents of the files, particularly when the user is interacting with the storage service through a Web browser. In fact, when using a Web-based interface, the options for viewing the contents of cloud-stored files is typically limited to generic image files, such as GIF and JPG files. Some storage services also provide tools for viewing the contents of PDF files. However, when it comes to viewing the contents of non-generic file types using a Web-based interface, users are often forced to download a file and use a locally installed application to view and edit such files. This situation diminishes the value of using a central storage service since the user is limited to computers that have the specialized software for viewing such files. In one specific example, a user cannot readily use a browser on their phone to view, much less edit, the contents of some files having a less generic format, such as an AutoCAD DWG file stored with an online storage service. Examples of online storage services include, but are not limited to, Google Drive, OneDrive, and Dropbox.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.